A Moment Away
by Scribomaniac
Summary: Kiliel ficlet for my friend's birthday. Kili and Tauriel are in rival gangs and take any available moment to spend time with one another. (Set loosely in my GOME AU).


Tauriel hummed deeply, her eyes closing as sleep tried to claim her. Kili chuckled, his warm breath fanning across her cheekbones. Cracking an eye open, she quirked a brow and asked, "What?"

Dragging the tips of his fingers down her spine—making her muscles shudder and her back arch like a cat—he grinned, "I didn't notice before, but your hair matches the wall paper."

Both eyes open now, Tauriel tilted her head back to see what he was talking about. Clucking her tongue, she sighed and realized he was right. Her hair really _did_ match the wall paper. "Huh,," she mused, "I'm surprised I missed that."

Kili pouted before leaning in to sneak a nip of a kiss against her chin, "You must have been pretty distracted," he said proudly. Tauriel could feel his smirk against her skin and her eyes fluttered shut as she relished the slight scrape of his facial scruff.

Instead of pulling away, Kili remained tucked away in the crook of her neck and so Tauriel turned to lay on her back so they'd both be more comfortable. Carding her fingers through his long dark hair, she sighed and and took the time to actually observe her surroundings. Earlier she'd been so enraptured in Kili—his dark eyes, the way his hair fell into his face, his crooked smile—that she hadn't cared a lick for their environment. What with Kili being a Son of Durin, nephew to the gang leader nonetheless, and with Tauriel herself being a high ranking member of the Mirkwood gang, the two didn't have many opportunities to be alone. So when Kili texted her, saying he'd be passing through for the night, they wasted no time finding the closest motel. Tilting her head to look at the blind covered window, Tauriel could see the faint traces of day beginning to bleed through. Fingers tightening around Kili's locks, the red headed gang member felt her lungs cramp up and seize. Day was quickly approaching, and with it their inevitable separation. She didn't want it. She didn't want Kili to leave. Not again. Not ever. Tauriel knew what the Sons of Durin were up against, knew that every time they said goodbye that it might be their last, knew that Kili might not—

"Tauriel," Kili's deep voice penetrated her darkening thoughts. Bracing himself on his forearms placed on either side of her head, Kili stared down into her eyes with furrowed brows. "Come back to me, Tauriel." He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. They both inhaled deeply, breathing in each other's scent.

"When do you need to leave?" She asked, reaching up to steal a quick, chaste kiss.

Kili hummed before stealing a kiss of his own. "Don't know. Soon, probably. Fili will text me." Tauriel bit her lip and averted her eyes. There were too many possibilities flashing through her brain. Too many scenarios and outcomes. "Hey," Kili rubbed his nose against hers, once again bringing her back to the present. When she finally looked back at Kili, she saw his lips were quirked into his trademarked cocky grin. It was cocky, but also terribly sincere and hinted at his true mischievous nature. She loved that smile. "Everything's gonna be okay," he continued, " _I'm_ gonna be okay."

He waited for her to nod slowly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Letting loose a shaky breath, Tauriel wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her hands against his bare back. "So, what's next for the Sons of Durin?"

Leaning back down to rest his forehead against her collar bone, he shrugged, "Not sure. Erebor, I guess. Break into The Lonely Mountain and see what's what. We're so close, Tauriel," his voice turned into a whisper, "so close to having a home again."

"You have a home," Tauriel said suddenly, the words spilling out of her mouth and a blush burning her cheeks. "You have me."

Tilting his head to smile up at her, Kili gave her a thankful squeeze and placed a kiss on her neck. "I love you, too, Tauriel."

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
